Described below are a display apparatus for an interior of a motor vehicle and a method for operating such a display apparatus.
The users of modern motor vehicle are provided with a large amount of information. This is accomplished in part by the combination instrument of the motor vehicle or by a central display, which is often part of an infotainment system of the motor vehicle. Additional displays that can be removed from the motor vehicle are also common. In this case, the combination instrument and the central display are generally shutdown after the ignition of the relevant motor vehicle has been switched off or when an ignition key is withdrawn. This shutdown is also effected with a time delay if need be.
As such, DE 10 2007 033 217 A1 describes an infotainment appliance for a motor vehicle having a separate power supply. In this case, it is possible to set a time for which the infotainment appliance remains switched on even though an ignition lock has been switched off.
DE 10 2012 007 836 A1 describes an automobile that involves monitoring of whether a person is present in the automobile. In this case, a drive device is shutdown if it is identified that the person leaves or has left the automobile. Other loads, particularly comfort loads, can continue to be supplied with power in this case.